The present disclosure relates to a display body that displays a plurality of pieces of information and a method for observing the display body.
Objects such as securities, certificates, brand-name products, high-price products, electronic devices, and identifications should be counterfeit-resistant to protect their values and information from others. To this end, a counterfeit-resistant display body or display section may be attached to or integrated into such objects.
An example of an object including a counterfeit-resistant display section is a banknote having a paper carrier and motifs printed on the surface of the carrier. A plurality of minute holes extends through the carrier. In reflected light observation of this banknote, the image information formed by the motifs on the banknote is visible, while the image information formed by the minute holes is invisible. In transmitted light observation, however, the image information formed by the minute holes is visible (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2000-501036, for example).
The motifs of the banknote are two-dimensional print on the surface of the carrier, while the minute holes are three-dimensional structures extending through the entire thickness of the carrier. Two-dimensional print like the motifs and three-dimensional structures like the minute holes are formed on or in the carrier in different steps. Typically, the motifs and the holes are positioned relative to the carrier at different times with different methods due to their differences in the dimensions and the techniques of processing. This may result in the positions of motifs relative to the holes shifted from the predetermined positions or varied among banknotes.
Such a problem is not limited to a display body that limits counterfeiting of an object and may occur in a display body for decorating an object and a display body that is observed for its own quality.